ranmafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Suzumushi
Suzumushi ' ''Cricket '' In its sealed state, Suzumushi looks like a regular ''katana. The tsuba is in a tear-drop shape, with the base of the drop arcing over the top of the blade, and the point of the drop pointing below the cutting edge. A row of several tiny tear-drop shaped holes decorates the bottom of the curve, and a small ring, approximately 2" in diameter, dangles off the tip of the tear-drop. The ring itself plays a vital role in the activation of it's Bankai. *Shikai: Unlike most Zanpakutō, Suzumushi has two Shikai commands, each producing a unique automatic effect. ''Shikai Special Ability'': Suzumushi maintains its form of a regular katana. Suzumushi's release command is '''"Cry" (鳴け, nake), which has the automatic effect of projecting a high-pitched tone over a wide area, overloading the hearing of anyone in range and knocking them unconscious. The ring tone is produced by the vibration of Suzumushi. Suzumushi Nishiki: Benihikō (清虫二式紅飛蝗, Cricket 2nd Movement: Crimson Flying Locusts): Suzumushi's technique which changes Suzumushi into its Benihikō form. Suzumushi vibrates momentarily and, after wielder moves the blade around them in a circle, a trail appears from the sword's path. The trail turns into hundreds of blades that rain down on opponents. *'Bankai': Suzumushi Tsuishiki: Enma Kōrogi (清虫終式閻魔蟋蟀, Cricket Final Form: Devil Cricket): Suzumushi maintains its form of a regular katana, though without the small ring. Bankai Special Ability: wielder holds up his sword in his hand, and places his other palm against the ring on his crossguard. The ring begins to spin as it releases spiritual energy the faster it spins the circle then grows bigger and bigger until it's large enough to surround his body. The ring then splits into nine other glowing rings, of similar size, that encircle wielder. With a slash of the sword, the circles go flying outwards and form a circular perimeter over a large area. Once in position, the ten rings begin to generate a black void that grows in size until it creates a large black dome that's centered around wielder's body and is anchored to the ground with the ten rings. The dome creates a vacuum that nullifies the senses of spiritual energy, sight, sound, and scent; Mumyō (無明, lit. "No Light", popularly defined as "Ignorance (of Buddhist teachings)"). The only sense the victim retains is that of touch. Unlike with some Zanpakutō's, Suzumushi does not convert itself into the massive dome that it materializes during Bankai. Instead, the dome serves as a separate extension of Suzumushi itself, allowing wielder to still wield its base form to be used as a weapon while inside the dome, but cannot use its abilities. The technique's main shortcoming is that anyone touching Suzumushi's hilt, not just wielder, is immune to the dome's effects, so anyone able to grab Suzumushi recovers their senses. The dome only exists as long as wielder wills it to, or if they happen to become seriously injured; in either circumstance the dome shreds apart and dissipates. Category:Shinmei-ryū Category:Zanpakuto